kinefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Physiotherapeutic Methods for Neurological and Orthopaedic Disorders in Children
Algemene info Studiepunten: 5 Proffen: Feys, Devreese Examenvragen 2017-2018 EXAMEN: 2 delen FEYS en DEVREESE (+ gastproffen), 1 deel ORTIBUS, 2 delen praktijk Feys: - artikel, I. met welke therapie is de therapie die hier beschreven wordt te vergelijken, argumenteer. (TST) II. Wat zijn de 4 stappen van deze therapie en leg hiervan de 'goal setting' uit. III. Wat zijn de besluiten van het artikel op basis van het ICF-model? IV. Vind je dit een goed uitgevoerde studie of niet? Waarom? Vraag 2: NDT I. Wat zijn de doelen na de evolutie van dit bobath concept. II. Tot welk soort approach behoord dit en waarom? - casus met beschrijving van dyskinetisch cp en gmfcs level 4. Je moest afleiden adhv de casus welk type cp het is, of het volgens de verwachtingen is dat die gmfcs level 4 hebben, welke neuromotorische kenmerken ze vertonen, of er voedings- en slikproblemen te verwachten zijn (en welke) en dan uitleggen aan de ouders dat NDT beter is dan petö. - ging over NIDCAP, wat is het, wat zijn de voordelen, welke systemen van communicatie zijn er. - artikel over een soort CE gelijkenissen en verschillen geven met de CE van de les. Dan een hele hoop zever over de evidentie en methodologie... 1 vraagje weet ik precies niet meer, dan nog ouders die verschil vragen tussen Peto en ndt en als laatste deze twee kaderen in topdown en bottom up en uitleggen wat dat inhoudt Devreese: - welke training zou je aan ouders aanraden om kinderen zindelijk te maken en waarom? Vanaf welke leeftijd zou je starten met deze training? - Kindje met vloeibare stoelgang en vreselijke geur N2SO4 'wat is er aan de hand en wat zou je doen Ortibus. -Casus, hoe zou je zijn communicatie classifiseren. En hoe zou je dit onderzoeken? Vraag 2: wat is west syndrome, hoe zou je dit testen, wat is de prognose en wat zijn de mogelijke behandelingen? - geef secundaire problemen bij ABI. Vraag 2 een casus waarbij je ROP, nystagmus en cvi moet definiëren en dan hoe je bij hem Visual function zou testen. - CVI en karakteristieken ervan en een casus waarbij je ESACS moet classificeren en dan onderzoek van eetproblemen. -motorische problemen bij visuele beperking. En een kindje met een aantal symptomen die wezen op Rett syndroom, welke dingen onderzoek je om de diagnose te bevestigen - casus van prematuur geboren kindje dat suf is, overgeven, sunsetting sign. Wat je zou vragen om diagnose te achterhalen, naar wie je zou doorverwijzen en ja dan een hoop bijvragen rond prematuriteit en NAH. + zo gedetailleerd mogelijk Down beschrijven Praktijk: - casus hemiplegie, I. Wat is zijn hoofdprobleem? II. Geef 1 facilitatie dat je bij hem kan doen tijdens gangrevalidatie III. Geef een functionele oefening in lagere houding voor zijn hoofdprobleem. - casus kindje van 9 maanden met ontwikkelingsachterstand (vooral veel extensie) met AIMS I. Vul de AIMS verder aan, wat concludeer je hieruit? II. Welke tips zou je aan de ouders geven? III. Geef 3 behandelingen voor dit kind met 3 verschillende doelen. - kenmerken van spina bifida en zeggen welk level het was, welk Hoffner level, 2 analytische spieroefeningen belangrijk voor haar, hoe ga je gangrevalidatie doen bij haar - casus van dyskinetisch cp en jij moet GMFCS level bepalen, de hamstring spierlengte doen, facilitatietechniek voor een van zijn hoofdproblemen - baby met asymmetrie naar rechts, doelstellingen, 4 oefeningen en 1 manier om te baby te dragen. - Kind met CP, tonus reductie OL en facilitatie heupextensie (dus rollen naar ruglig). - 4pleeg CP veel flexie en heup endo. Wat zouden secundaire prob kunnen zijn en paar testjes tonen (fem AV). Functionele oefening geven waar je de tonus stimulatie technieken kunt op tonen en een facilitatietechniek geven die op een aspect van gang werkt - choreo athetose casus, 9 jaar, 4pleeg en GMFCS 5. Geef een therapiesessie, een oefening in lage houding die op 1 van zijn hoofdproblemen werkt en toon hoe je zou staan met deze patiënt en maak het moeilijker 2015-2016 Examen bestaat uit 4 delen, namelijk 2 theorie: Feys en Devreese en 2 praktijk: Jasmine Hoskens en Leen Peeters Feys: 2 theorievragen mondeling toelichten + motorische ontwikkeling schriftelijke vraag - Casus over JIA: diagnose, waarom? Medische onderzoeken om het te bevestigen? Mag hij voetballen? Mag hij mee op schoolreis? Adviezen - Casus over dyskinetische CP: dystonie: wat is het? GMFCS 3, verwacht je dat? motorische problemen? Aanbevelingen voor therapie - Motorische ontwikkeling :Wat kan kind op 6 maanden in buiklig? Hoe ontwikkelt het verder? Parachutereactie, bottom shufflers? - Casus: kind van 8 jaar met Duchenne komt bij jou. Hoe zou je dit kind evalueren? Welke elementen komen aan bod in je behandeling? Kunnen cognitieve stoornissen en gedragsstoornissen therapie beïnvloeden? - Casus kind van 15 jaar met structurele scoliose van 20 graden mag haar korset afbouwen en komt daarvoor naar jou. Welke tests zou je afnemen? Wat zou je doen in behandeling? - Motorische ontwikkeling: leg uit: mogelijkheden van een kind op 6 maanden in zit, ruglig en stand Landau reflex - Asymmetrisch tonische nekreflex - Ontwikkelingsprincipe repetitie-inconsistentie - Casus klompvoetjes: Kenmerken? Niet-ideopathische oorzaken? Ponsetti-methode, hoe toepassen? - Casus NAH in frontopariëtale kwab door tumor. Leert nu stappen met hulpmiddelen. Kan sinds een week zelfstandig naar de kinesitherapieruimte komen : Welke andere niet-traumatische oorzaken ken je? Welke problemen verwacht je als je kijkt naar de aangedane hersengebieden? In welke fase zit kind? Wat zijn de aandachtspunten in die fase. Geef de 2 meest aanliggende fases. - Motorische ontwikkeling: Wat kan kind op 6 maanden in zit? Hoe ontwikkelt het verder in zit? Wat is de ontwikkeling van de extremiteiten, de evolutie? Wat zijn pre-reikbewegingen? Devreese: 1 casus + bijvragen die niets met casus te maken heeft Casus: kindje constipatie, soiling, enuresis diurna: anamnese en behandeling? bijvragen innervatie, wanneer constipatie, wanneer chronisch? als kind 's nachts plast, slaapt het dan? Casus: kind van 14 jaar met diurnale en nocturnale enuresus. Was zindelijk tot 5 jaar. Geef anamnese en behandeling Casus: 4 jarig meisje met soiling en elke dag natte broeks wanneer terug komt van school. Heeft ook last van enuresis nocturna. Wat is hier het probleem? Anamnese en Behandeling. bijvragen: Wat is RAIR? Geef de verschillende zindelijksheidstrainingen. Leen Peeters: casus bilaterale spastisch CP met axiale hypotonie--> SCPE classificatie, popliteale hoek, therapie hoe opgebouwd: 2 facilitatietechnieken: 1 tonusreductie, 1 hogere houding, management, schrijfhouding Kind van 5 jaar met rechterhemiplegie. Beschrijf de problemen aan de hand van het ICF-model. Geef 2 tonusreducerende technieken voor de schouder. Geef 2 facilitatietechnieken voor de schouder. Casus 8 maand oud, CP diplegie, kan nog niet rollen, wel zitten: Wat ga je doen in therapie nu? En in de komende maanden? 2 oefeningen geven, 2 instructies voor ouders, Geef 2 gelijkenissen en 2 verschillen tussen spasticiteit en choreo-athethose. Jasmien Hoskens: casus asymmetrie: AIMS verder invullen, bespreken, ouderinstructie: positioneren, handling, therapie: 2 oefeningen, bijvragen wat als nu ook spina bifida? Kind van 30 maanden met spina bifida aperta, myelomeningocele. Rolt spontaan met veel flexie, actieve zijlig, kan zitten, kan zichzelf optrekken tot stand en kan staan met steun. Wat is het laesieniveau? Op wat baseer je u? Ouders vragen of het kind nog zal kunnen wandelen en hoe. Wat is de prognose van het laesieniveau? Geef een oefening op functieniveau, een oefening op activiteitenniveau en twee tips voor de ouders. Kind van 7 jaar spina bifida aperta, myelomeningocele, Leasie op L1. Gaat naar normaal onderwijs. Krijgt GON-begeleiding voor schrijfmotoriek, linkshandig. Wat zijn hoofdkenmerken kinesitherapie? Problemen via ICF. therapie: 2 oefeningen, GON vraagt tips, geef 4 tips specifiek voor linkshandigen. Bijvragen: Wat kan een leasie op L1. Welke spieren aangedaan en welken niet? Geef een algemene tip voor schrijfmotoriek.